The Lady and The DJ's Album
by MismanagedShadowfox
Summary: Marinette and Nino friendship has deepened once their significant/oblivious loves leave Paris to pursue their careers. The two band together as a musical duo, and it seems that their music reach the ears of their past-loves. Nino knows Mari is Ladybug, Chat seemed to have vanished, and Ladybug is on her own. Aged Up Fic! RATED for future content! Adrientte, LadyNoir, DJWifi
1. Headphones

_Hello everyone! I'm here with my latest fanfiction obsession - that being The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
There were many fanfiction ideas and prompts that flew through my mind as I was reading fanfictions. This will be mainly written in a 3RD Person POV._

 _Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir do not belong to me. There will be also be a lot of music involved with this fic, they belong to their respective owners. Only thing I own are my ideas and the plot._

 _And now on to the fic! Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Currently the Bluenette was sitting in a recording studio to meet Nino. She usually collaborated with Nino for clothing or cover art, seeing as she does the same for Jagged Stone as well. This was a different situation though, Nino had asked her sing a featur in his album, maybe even have a few tracks of her own. "Entertainment and Fashion were two industries that were very intertwined, but then again fashion was something that was involved in ALMOST everything." Marinette thought.

Her thoughts idly back on her lycée years, and the bittersweet end of everyone going their seperate ways in life whether it was Université or jobs, well except for herself and Nino. Marinette had stayed in Paris was currently working in her family's boulangerie all the while running an online shop where she sold her designs. While Nino had become a successful DJ within the entertainment world thanks to Marinette's connections with Jagged Stone.

Each of her former classmates had gone their seperate ways. Adrien had left for America due to his modeling career and his dad's company. Which really saddened Marinette, as she hadn't been able to confess her buried feeling for him, she was doubly-struck with sadness when Alya had gotten accepted in to a Université in Belgium. While Marinette had been upset that her first love and best friend were going so far away for who knows how long she knew how much it meant to both of them (maybe not so much as for Adrien, but his excitement to go was obvious), so she tried to put on a brave face but bid them both a tearful goodbye on their departures. Nino being there as well shedding his own tears for his own reasons, his best bro was going away, but what had hurt him more was that Alya had put their relationship hold, which killed him a bit on the inside.

Releasing a small sigh Marinette stroked the cover of her old diary with a wistful look of rememberance, perhaps it was a bit of Nino's influence but it seemed that whatever she now wrote or read could be readjusted into a poem or lyrics. Opening up the diary the familiar words washed over her, the diary seemed to whipser back to Marinette of her feelings about her days, her crush on Adrien, Chat Noir's puns, her friendships, the troubles of being the Heroine, Ladybug.

Speaking of ladybugs and chats, Tikki and Plagg were always ever the secret support Marinette had appreciated and cherished throughout the years. How Plagg came in to her care, was a bit of a shocker. She fiddled with the ring that was on her right thumb. The public seemed enthusiastic of her being Lady (She has so many names the public made up for her Chatte/Lady Noire/Lucky Cat, there were too many to the point that she just told the to just call her Lady), once they put things together that she was now a combination of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Some questioned where her Chat Noir went, but kept silent telling them that she was now doing things on her own, but she'll be even more vigilant than before.

Despite the fact Hawkmoth seemed to have to have mysteriously disappeared at the end of lycée, the two kwami had stayed with her and Ladybug still watched over Paris, being ever so vigilant, silently waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hawkmoth's sudden activities having stopped made her paranoid at first, especially since Chat Noir seemed to have gone missing. THAT had been the worst blow she had received. It was later the same day that Alya and Adrien had taken off their respective flights that she had been summoned by Master Fu.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Ladybug, please come in." The Guardian beckoned her in to his abode. She instictively took off her shoes at the entrance, then followed him to his living room where he had tea and snacks awaiting them. Wayzz already sitting on the table next to his own kwami sized cup of tea. Opening her purse Marinette had coaxed her kwami out. Tikki greeted Wayzz with a nuzzle and Master Fu with a smile, before she perched herself near her chosen._

 _"Master Fu, why did you call us? Is there an issue?" Tikki had voiced what was on both her and Marinette's minds. Master Fu had a solemn look on his usually kindred face, "It's about your Chat Noir."_

 _Marinette and Tikki where about to jump to question him but the Guardian held up a hand silencing them both, "He had given back his Miraculous earlier today," he brought out the ring which was soon followed by a Black Cat looking Kwami lazily floating over to Tikki, "This is Plagg, the cat Kwami in charge of Chat Noir's Miraculous. As I was saying before, Chat Noir had come to me saying he would be traveling out of the country due to personal matters and would not know when he would be able to come back." During Master Fu's explanation Plagg had floated over to sit with Tikki, feeling he needed to be close._

 _The words had struck something deep within Marinette, sadness and something else-something that she couldn't name. "He never...he didn't tell me anything about this..." Tears slowly making their descent down her face, a complete and utter look of sadness on her face._

 _Master Fu look on feeling distraught for the heroine, Tikki floated up nuzzling Marinette's cheek in an attempt to comfort her._

 _Plagg however had surprised everyone within the room by going to Marinette's other cheek, giving her a nuzzle and letting out a deep yet comforting purr. Marinette looked at Plagg with confusion filling her eyes. He kept up his purr to comfort the sad girl "My chat, didn't have a choice in leaving, Princess." He look her in the eye, "Besides how would he be able to explain why or how would he-as Chat would be in the country that he was in?" Plagg shook he head, "His reasoning was something that I couldn't understand completely, but I do know he had you in mind when he made this decision."_

 _Thinking on it Marinette had a thought strike her hard, "What do I do now? I protect Paris on my own?"_

 _Tikki and Plagg shared a look, "You could use both Miraculous Jewels.." this came from Master Fu, but it seemed to make Marinette even more confused._

 _-Flashback end-_

After gaining the ability to transform with both Plagg and Tikki, it had taken her a while to get used to the new set of powers she had gained. With that she got some more stress, since it was also something new of having to get used to the new senses. It wasn't something that she could handle on her own, before she had Chat Noir to share the burden with, but now that she was acting on her own as Lady...she had gone to Nino to be a confidant. At first he was confused and surprised, but he turned out to be supportive to the point of almost marching to Master Fu with the hindsight of getting a Miraculous from him to be even more of a support. Shockingly Nino wasn't denied but he also wasn't accepted, Master Fu seemed to be evaluating Nino, but he shooed them both away with a deep look of thought on his face.

Going back to the current situation... Music wasn't her specialty, Marinette mused, no that was more of Nino's are of expertise. She was an artist, albeit not like Nathanaël as she was more into designing and fashion. Marinette idly thought back to the reason she was currently in the recording studio that belonged to her dark skinned friend, sure it was a sort of a business deal-but she saw it more as a favor. Nino had arrived and swooped her up into a hug, which startled her out of her memory stroll.

"Thanks for agreeing to help Mari!" Nino grinned widely at his long time friend. Returning his smile with her own Marinette gestured to a notepad next to her Diary. "I have the lyrics for your beats, DJ. I'm ready when you are." Nino seemed giddy to to hear what hear what she came up with and gestured her in to the booth while he manned the sound system.

Walking in Marinette gave him a copy of the lyrics she had written from her diary entry, She pick up the headset sitting on the lyric stand. Placing the papers on the stand she cued Nino to play the soundtrack.

Nino gave her a smile and a nod as he started the music, and hit record for the music. Discreetly he hit the record for the camera to record Marinette's singing within the booth. Closing her eyes and taking a breath she drew on her Lady confidence, she started to sing.

 _She gave it her best_

 _She tried to fit in_

 _She tried to be cool_

 _But she never could win_

 _Her mom says she's great_

 _The kids think she's weird_

 _Honestly she wish she could disappear_

At one point she closed her eyes, just stopped reading the lyrics and was going with the rhythm. The lyrics all but burned in to her mind.

 _Why you try, try to be like the rest of them_

 _When you know there's so much more within_

 _There's only one you_

 _Here's what ya' gotta do_

 _Whoa, whoa..._

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

 _L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

Nino was stunned by the emotion Marinette put in to the song. He had a feeling this was written based off of when they were still in Lycée. How she felt about herself, how she felt towards Adrien. Nino felt a pang of sympathy and understanding, Alya had seemed to have completely drifted away from him. The next verse surprised him however.

 _He gets in his car_

 _He falls apart_

 _It came to an end_

 _And now it's breaking his heart_

 _He wants to give up_

 _Wants to try again_

 _Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling_

 _Hey, you might not see it with your eyes_

 _But keep your head up to the sky_

 _The sun is coming through_

 _Here's what you gotta do_

Marinette's eyes opened and made instant contact with Nino's, she smiled conveying to him that the song wasn't about Adrien, but for the both herself and Nino. He beamed at his friend's thoughtfulness.

 _Whoa, whoa..._

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

 _L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

 _So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders_

 _It's alright, no, it's not over_

 _Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears_

 _Oh, can you feel it_

 _Gotta believe it, gotta see it_

 _By your side in the middle of the night_

 _So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders_

 _It's alright, no it's not over_

He chuckled at the irony of the lyrics she had wrote. Nino was known to be a bit of a headphone lover. The joke wasn't lost on him, the fact Marinette added that in to the song was a nice touch.

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

 _L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

 _So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders_

 _Coming through your headphones_

 _So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders_

 _Coming through your headphones_

Marinette made her voice go a bit softer to add a dreamy and soft feel to the ending to the ending. A sparkle in her eye as she sang.

 _Twinkle, twinkle in your eye_

 _Listen to this lullaby_

 _The sun is shining in the sky_

 _I see love it's in your eyes_

 _This ain't the first time you felt like this_

 _This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time_

 _This ain't the last time you'll feel like this_

 _But it'll be fine_

 _If you can just, smile._

She smiled widely at the end, and gave Nino a peace sign as he gave her an exuberant thumbs up.

* * *

 _The song is called Headphones by Britt Nicole  
_

 _Sorry to cut this a bit short guys but this will be it for the night_

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what other songs I should include for later on in the story!_

 _until next time ma petit cher_


	2. Do You

_Sorry for the late update!_

 _It took me a bit of time to delve in to my music collection to pick out the perfect song for this chapter! Hope you enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, I also don't own the music mentioned in this fic, all right belong to their respective owner and producers!_

 _ON TO THE FIC_

* * *

On the other side of the glass Nino was whooping. Making sure he ended the recording for both the audio and camera equipment he bolted in to the room and practically spun Marinette around till her vision was spinning.

"Mari that was absolutely brilliant!" Nino exclaimed, the grin never leaving his face. Marinette flushed at the praise, "Well DJ! Now it's your turn in the booth. Do I have a surprise for you! I remember that sweet beat you made with the metronome?"

Nino stopped whooping and praising her for her performace, "You didn't?"

A playful smirk appeared on Marinette's face, "Oh but I did!"

Nino looked like a kid in a candy store, "NO WAY, Let me see the lyrics!"

A peal of giggles left Marinette as she moved some of the lyric sheets around, "Here it's this one." she placed the lone lyric sheet on top of the podium.

Nino bounced over excitedly, his eyes quickly scanned over the lyrics on the page, the expression on his face was like a cat who caught a canary. "Marinette this album is gonna be AMAZING!" he high-fived her, grinning all the while. "Let's give it a test run!"

It took him about an hour and a half to get the rhythm of the lyrics and make them flow with the beat. He made a mad dash for the booth.

Laughing at his eagerness Marinette made her way to the recording equipment on the other side of the glass. Making sure she closed the door to the recording room itself, she plopped herself in to the chair Nino was previously occupying. Pressing a button she spoke in to the mic, "Ready DJ?" she recieved a wide grin as the god ahead.

She hit the record button and the music seemed to be like a wave that changed Nino.

And the moment Nino began rapping to the beat, it seemed like he was oozing confidence.

 _I hate self-help books more than anything in the world_

 _bullshit telling us to do this or that_

 _they have no backbone and believe other's words_

 _so that bullshit is a best seller_

 _what do those guys know about you_

 _your dreams your hobbies, can they understand?_

Smirking at the last line, Nino was brought back to when he first made his debut in the entertainment world. Everyone wanted to trip him up since he was new. Head bobbing a bit he took a breath to continue on to the next verse.

 _if you look less at wits, there are a lot of things that change_

 _you were born as a hero, why are you trying to become a slave?_

 _"because it hurts, it's youth"_

 _that kind of definition is the biggest problem_

 _in life a genre is a trap, just like music_

 _because you become an idiot as soon as you're tied down there_

 _fuck that. you the only one ever_

 _even if you're not perfect you're limited edition, leggo_

 _anyway someone wants you_

 _so just do you_

Marinette gave him a look through the window at his cocky smirk when he belted out "Fuck that." Nino would have laughed if he wasn't recording. This song was BADASS, it showed the raw emotion he felt from the past, it showed the passion that Marinette put in to the lyrics. It showed the companionship that he and Marinette had when they were both breaking.

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _what the fuck you want?_

The chorus got him pumped up, his body swaying to the beat, just wanting to break dance. 

_I'm not pop, I'm not rock, I'm not funk, I'm not R &B or hiphop_

 _all the kids who don't know what they are yet dig,_

 _"skirt and skinny jeans? that's not hip hop!"_

 _so is A$AP not hip hop?_

 _are you more hip hop than A$AP and Kanye?_

 _those old classical geezers can get behind me_

 _like I said, fashion will soon be passion_

Marinette smirked at him from the other side, taking a step away from the mic for a breath Nino chuckled under his breath. That last line was definitely something she WOULD throw in there. 

_if you go to Paris instead of letting down your pants for no reason_

 _just wear what you want how you want to, that's swag, that's it_

 _(whoa!) if you follow the trends that's good_

 _(whoa!) if you're totally different that's good_

 _just you yourself is hood, originally everything from the beginning_

 _there was nothing right or wrong, just that various things are different_

 _haters gon' hate and players gon' play_

 _mufuckas keep mufuckin all day_

 _follow my shit, my friend and I'll pay_

 _I'll spit instead of you_

 _tweh**_

Here he made a spitting noise, as it seemed appropriate. Marinette rolled her eyes at him but nodded her silent agreement that it fit.

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _what the fuck you want?_

 _since you did what you wanted to do, even if you're thirty_

 _there are a lot of adults who can't hold in their shit_

 _these people who clamor for respect with their own mouths_

 _even they don't know the misjudgments of those words_

 _freedom and self-indulgence, they're obviously different_

 _the method for knowing the time and place_

 _copy it down exactly and pretending they're not, suckers packing it up_

 _that what I do is better than their music_

 _who raps better than anyone_

 _who does this better than anyone_

 _fuck that, I am just doin my thang_

 _so you just do your thing, bitch_

The song's over all sound, the lyrics meaning. It all hyped him up, giving him such a rush of adrenaline. He already memorized the lyrics so he stopped looking at them. His eyes closed as he slipped the headphones fully on.

Unaware that Marinette was recording him with the camera, he started making hand movements and small little dance moves with his torso. 

_I'm doin me just doin me_

 _who were you so far_

 _that's right, we were friends_

 _nothin's everything, everything's nothin_

 _nothin's everything, everything's nothin_

 _nothin's everything, everything's nothin_

 _nothin's everything, everything's nothin_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _do you do you do you do you_

 _what the fuck you want?_

Throwing his hands up at the end seemed a bit redundant, if he thought more about it, but he was lost in the music. No one could or would have been able to snap him out of the trance he was in.

Opening his eyes though he saw Marinette beaming proudly at him. He gave a sheepish grin in return as she gestured for him to come out.

"That was great Nino!" She gushed, turning back towards the equipment she pressed the playback button to let him hear.

He wasn't one to toot his own horn, but his pride and ego were boosted high listening to himself. "I was right, this song is badass!"

Shaking her head at her friend Marinette waved her hand over the last lyric sheets. "We have two songs down, and about 13 more if you want to include extras. Which songs should we do next?"

Grabbing at the sheets, Nino took the other seat next to the Bluenette.

Ginning again at her, he said "We got this Mari. No worries!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter! Life has been a bit hectic. I hope you enjoyed the update_

 _The song used in this chapter is Do You by Rap Monster! This is a KPOP/Rap song, but I absolutely love the english lyrics. I may have changed one thing about the lyrics and it was swapping out Hongdae for Paris since they're in France._

 _If you have any song suggestions for future chapters let me know!_

 _until next time!_


End file.
